CLUE
by doujinshininjah
Summary: The Hetalia cast get a new look with the help of a board game. Let's see if you can figure out who the murderer is and why they did it. PruCan, with a side of GerIta, UsUk and Spamano. Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1: Mister Body's mansion

He would much rather have stayed back in his own house and drank himself to death instead of reply to the invitation he'd received in the mail a week ago, but he guessed his little brother and his bird would have missed him if that had happened. Not that it would matter though, nobody but the two would have ever cared anyway. He could have done without the rain as well. Though it reminded him of their home in Berlin, It's not as if he liked it. Though, it was fairly calming after fighting with his cousin Roderick or coming home from another day at his awful government job. Filing papers and kissing up to people were not exactly things he was familiar with.

"Gilbert! Would you please watch the road? I would like to make it to the party in one piece." He sighed and nodded subtly at his younger brother before going back to watching the road. Ludwig, the brother, had received the mysterious invitation just a day after he had received his. Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever go anywhere without the blonde going to the exact same place. Then again, it was the joys of having a brother so close to your own age. It helped in some ways though, as his brother could go out on a blistering hot day and retrieve things for him when his albinism forbade him from doing the job himself. A minute or two later, he spotted the house they'd been summoned to and pulled in. They ran to the porch and finally noticed they were standing at a three-story mansion that was covered in thirteenth-century gothic architectural aspects. There were, of course, gargoyles and whimsical creatures at the edges and lions to greet you at the door. Gilbert found it to be rather nice, as he was used to seeing things like this. His last job that had centered in Berlin had required him to survey and graph the older buildings in order for them to be restored.

Gilbert stood for a moment, ridding himself of his homesick thoughts before Ludwig knocked on the door and it was opened by a young man with bright golden hair and youthful blue eyes. Gilbert guessed life had been kind to him, as his energy and million watt smile gave away that nothing in the world was wrong for him. The brothers were motioned in and they stood before the man took their coats. Gilbert observed thoughtfully the expert sculpting and art that hung around the foyer.

"I'm the butler and I'll be showing everyone around the house and stuff. Also, you're stressed to not use your real names and instead use the names you're given here. Which one of you is the younger? You kinda both look the same age to me." Ludwig raised a hand in signal that he was younger. "Right. The paper told me that you're to be known as _Doctor Green_. You-"He looked at Gilbert. "You're supposed to be known as _Professor Plum_. The names are strange but you'll have to use them. I'll show you to the billiard room." The boy led them to another room where there was a maid in a short French-maid style dress crouched over looking at a section of books. A platter of champagne glasses that were filled sat on the top of the pool table and Gilbert assumed they were for the guests and took one as he sat on the side of it. Ludwig rolled his eyes and stood to the side, straightening his army uniform jacket before glancing disapprovingly at his older brother.

A few minutes later, two others walked in and the brothers recognized them as the rich Italian twins that lived a few blocks away from their own house. Ludwig immediately went a little red in the face as Gilbert had silently predicted he would. The older had watched his brother fall for the cuter of the twins, Veneziano, and approved of their relationship whole-heartedly. He was, after all, just happy that someone as strict as Ludwig had found love. He was worried for a while that Ludwig wouldn't branch out and would end up alone like their grandfather. After all, it was his duty as the older brother to make sure Ludwig would be able to have a good future. The other twin, unfortunately, was in a relationship with one of his best friends that worked in a separate department at his same work. Romano, the older-by-ten-seconds twin, was the least sociable person he'd ever met. While admittedly fairly good looking, he was cranky and irritable almost all the time and harbored a deep hatred of him and his younger brother for no apparent reason.

He was not surprised however, to see them in dresses. Along with the mysterious invitation, the brothers had received clothing. Gilbert's was a classy black suit with a very deep purple shirt and a slightly lighter purple tie that he'd chosen not to wear. The suit was fine, but he'd always hated ties and therefore never wore them to anything. Ludwig's was very nearly the same, but he had been instructed to wear his army uniform jacket as a second coat and instead of purple, his was a deep green color. They figured the colors corresponded to the names they were given. Veneziano had approached Ludwig and greeted him warmly before chattering away as he usually did when he spoke with the blonde. Gilbert merely stayed put and nodded silently in greeting to the older twin. He was surprised to get a subtle nod back before the other approached the champagne and downed a glass in a few seconds. He smirked and gave a very light chuckle before depositing his own empty glass onto the tray. The maid from earlier rose from the low bookshelf now and exited the room.

When he was about to ask why the twins were there, two more people entered the room. One he recognized as a good friend of his, Francis Bonnefoy. The other however, who had a similar hairstyle, struck him like an arrow from cupid. His brain short-circuited and he very nearly dropped to his knees in surprise of this person's beauty. Whoever they were was, without a doubt in the world, the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. Francis smirked when he saw the awe on Gilbert's face and approached him, leaning on the table beside him.

"I see you've noticed my son." Gilbert choked on his own breath.

"Son?! He's got to be like… twelve then!" Francis shook his head.

"Wrong. He's nineteen. I'm just older than I look and you jump to conclusions too fast." Gilbert looked back at the boy, who was also wearing a dress, and noticed he was being watched. He looked away as Gilbert's red eyes landed back on him. His shyness was absolutely adorable and Gilbert wouldn't be able to resist talking to him much longer.

"I guess you're right, but you must know how beautiful he is… I mean, just look at him…" Gilbert's eyes looked over his gentle features. The pretty, bright, shy indigo eyes that seemed to smile at him when the delicate pink lips below felt too shy.

"I realize he's beautiful, I choose not to acknowledge it because I am his father and I do not want to see him as beautiful. If I did, it would mean I would have to realize that he's growing up and he will most likely be married off soon to someone he loves and he will have children and no longer be my son but someone else's wife or husband and another one's mother or father."

"You must have known it would be that way." Francis sighed and nodded before the boy called him over and whispered to him. Francis smiled and motioned Gilbert over before placing a hand on the small of his son's waist. The blonde tried to smile confidently, but his shyness forbade him from smiling any more than slightly.

"Professor-"Francis used the name Gilbert was given, and the albino assumed the boy had been given a name as well. "This is Lady Scarlet." The blonde held out a hand and Gilbert took it, placing a kiss on his knuckles and smiling as confidently as he could without being overpowering. The boy passed him a note, on it was scrawled a small message. '_My name is Matthew, but you can call me Scarlet for tonight._' Gilbert nodded in affirmation and Matthew finally spoke.

"It's nice to meet you _Professor_. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise, though I haven't had the pleasure of hearing about you.

"That's unfortunate. I was hoping, since there is already three couples to be here tonight, that you would accompany me as my date for the night." Gilbert was unaccustomed to being asked out, as he was always the one to make the first move, but maybe a change of pace was good for him. It was nice to see someone else had initiative like his.

"I would be delighted." Gilbert offered an arm, Matthew quickly taking it and they stood together by Francis. The Frenchman had obviously had enough of his friend hitting on his son and excused himself, trying to catch the maid that was leaving the room once again with the empty champagne glasses. Gilbert knew that maid would not succumb to Francis' antics, as he had so observed earlier that the maid was wearing a golden ring on his ring finger. The pretty maid was married, and Gilbert knew that Francis would not mess with anyone who was married. He had learned to stay away from married people the hard way, Gilbert remembered amusedly. Matthew started to converse with him and another entered the room, Gilbert recognizing it as his other friend Antonio Carriedo. He was surprised to see the Spaniard here, as he was informed that Antonio was back in Madrid for a few years.

Then he remembered that Antonio had a certain affinity for moody Italian boys that constantly hit and insulted him. Antonio hadn't changed, he also observed. He was still a sunshiny, happy man that was in need of constant supervision. Gilbert waved to him and he received a wave and bright smile back, just as he thought he would. Antonio had probably been informed that Romano was here; otherwise he probably would not have come. The blue-eyed boy from earlier entered the billiard room with caution and took the hand of the maid before Gilbert noticed how incredibly large he actually was. Or maybe how small the maid was. Either way, there was a significant size difference between them and Gilbert wondered if the boy was just in it for the sex. Small people usually meant tight people.

After a moment, the boy called to all the people of the room and escorted them to the lounge where he picked up a note. Gilbert was first to ask the question that was surely on everyone else's mind. "Hey, why am I here? My awesomeness is wanted elsewhere y'know!" The boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I was hired to be here tonight and I was given instructions like my brother was. All I know is that something's going on here and it doesn't look like a puppet show." Gilbert sighed, his arm gently and subtly wrapping around Matthew's body to place his hand on the blonde's waist. "Okay… so Yvette, grab those boxes for me please?" The maid nodded and grabbed a stack of neatly tied black shirt boxes, setting them on the table quietly and returning to his place by the boy. Gilbert had guessed the maid was a man by the flatness of the chest and the way he sneered when his legs or ass was glanced at. Yvette was probably not his real name either, as that was obviously a girl's name. "Each one of you, grab a box." Gilbert was first to follow orders and grabbed the topmost two boxes, passing one to Matthew and setting his box on his lap. Matthew stared at the box with minimal interest as he cuddled comfortably into Gilbert's side.

"What are these for?" The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. Here's what the note says. _'It is with great honor that I've called you all here. In each box, there is a weapon. Each weapon is a symbol of trust between you and the other guests. There will be a murder tonight and one of you is responsible for it. –Mr. Body'_." The guests glanced around the room, a few clinging to others and one trying desperately to get away from the other. The younger Italian was nestled safely in Ludwig's arms, as expected, and Gilbert relaxed against the corner of the loveseat. Matthew glanced over at him, and smiled. Gilbert was so different compared to the goody household he'd been raised in. He was so relaxed and indifferent, his focus was only set on one thing and the blonde was so happy it was him. Or at least, he hoped it was still him.

The door opened and someone with bright orange hair walked in. He was in a very nice pressed suit, a bright green shirt under it and a smoky lit cigarette in his mouth. He glanced around the room with an uninterested look, as each person seemed indifferent to him and much too distracted with the fact that someone was going to die sometime in the dark of night. Matthew was in the mood to show Gilbert how he felt about being close to him, but it would have to wait.

"Good evenin' everyone. I'm Mr. Body." They all sized him up suspiciously and he laughed. "I guess yer all wonderin' why I called ye' here. Well, I got a bunch of stuff t' show ye' in th' mornin'. Now, I want ye' all to open yer boxes and get off to bed. I'll meet ye' fer breakfast tomorrow." He stubbed out the now used cigarette and flicked it into the face of the maid before exiting quietly. _Yvette _sneered at the cigarette butt and tossed it in the wastebasket before dragging the butler out of the room. The rest of the guests glanced around and before anyone could start making accusations, Gilbert stood and cleared his throat.

"Well, as thrilling as all of this is, I'll see you all in the morning." He turned to Matthew, who in turn stood and Gilbert kissed his cheek before departing in search of his room. He'd had enough of all the mystery for one day and he believed he deserved a good rest after all of it. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd be able to see Matthew in the morning and ask him out to dinner or something along those lines. Contrary to his younger brother's belief, he was quite the gentleman when he had a mind to be. It took him about ten minutes to find his room, but he found it and entered, finding that Matthew was lying comfortably on his bed. He lay on his stomach, playing with a deep purple tie and Gilbert glanced at the red heels cast to the side of his bed before sighing. Maybe his new interest had something other than a date on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Professor's suggestion

Slowly, Gilbert approached the bed and kneeled down in Matthew's vision. The blonde set the tie down on the suitcase that was stashed near the bottom of the bed before acknowledging his presence and smiling cutely at him. Gilbert smiled back, but it came off as more of a smirk as it usually did. Matthew lay his head down and they looked into each other's eyes happily for a few moments before Gilbert sighed and sat against the bed so their noses touched at the tips.

"Why are you in my room _Lady Scarlet_? Have you come for something a bit more interesting than plain party downstairs?" Matthew smiled.

"Somewhat. Tell me _Professor_, how is it that you are so interested in me when nobody else has even acknowledged my existence except my father?"

"I'm not sure really, but I'll tell you this… I find you infinitely more interesting and a hell of a lot more pleasing to the eyes than any of them." Matthew smiled his faint but gorgeous smile and Gilbert watched as he moved in just a little closer. Maybe if he played it right, he'd get to kiss that beautiful blonde and maybe a little more if he were really, really lucky. He was never one to have sex on a first date, especially not when he'd only met the person but an hour ago.

"So you're saying you think I'm pretty?"

"Not only pretty, but beautiful. Gorgeous. Radiant… but pretty works too." Matthew laughed and moved a little closer, hovering their lips very close together. Gilbert kept his smile on and watched as Matthew's eyes looked away and down. It was apparent he'd never been this close with anyone before and Gilbert wondered briefly where his confidence came from. Maybe his faith was somewhere far away, floating in an air of uncertainty.

"You know, I usually don't walk into people's bedrooms and lay in waiting on their beds but I thought you'd like to really get to know each other better. I-I mean, that's only if you want though! I-I can I leave too, if you're too tired to talk!" Gilbert lay silently as Matthew's nervousness finally showed itself.

"You're way too cute when you're nervous." Gilbert moved in carefully and cautiously to touch their lips together softly. Matthew, caught by complete surprise, nearly pulled back. After a moment though, he relaxed and Gilbert was the one to pull away, their lips still very nearly touching. The albino opened his eyes slowly and saw Matthew's blushing face staring back at him "Too fast perhaps?"

"No…" Matthew tried to smile. "First kiss." Gilbert laughed softly.

"I thought so. It… wasn't enough was it?" Matthew's face hardened.

"It was beautiful. Anything you give is enough for me." There was a moment and he rushed back in for another one, this time pressing a little harder into Matthew and allowing his lips to create a rhythm between them. Matthew pulled his hands out from under him and grasped the sides of Gilbert's face softly before they pulled away and Gilbert smiled softer this time.

"You know, I'm glad we had this talk. We should get to bed though, we've got a big day tomorrow." Matthew nodded.

"Would you… mind if I stayed with you here?" Gilbert shook his head.

"Not at all. I would love to have you half-naked in my bed pressed close to me all night long." Matthew laughed.

"I like it better when you put it that way." Before they knew it, they were snoring away together and Gilbert knew he'd never have a better night's sleep without Matthew there in his arms when he got back home. Maybe, if he was luckier than he had been tonight, he could get Matthew to accompany him back there and eventually make sure that Matthew stayed in his bed and in his bed only. That was a dream though, and a far-fetched one at that. The morning snuck up on him and Matthew remained in his arms. He spent a few hours of the morning staring at the back of his head, thinking thoughts about anything and everything relating to Matthew. He wondered if maybe he was too bold or too fast, maybe he would scare Matthew off if he confessed so early, maybe he should keep his feelings to himself for a while longer…

Matthew stirred and yawned, turning around to greet Gilbert with a gentle and motherly kiss to the forehead. Gilbert hadn't been greeted so nicely in the morning since his own mother was alive. They cuddled together until there was a knock at the door and a piece of paper slipped under it. Approaching the paper with utmost caution, Gilbert read the words and nearly tore the paper in a million pieces after his eyes left the letters. The cook, Francis Bonnefoy, had been murdered. He looked to Matthew, who lay in the bed peacefully and a tear left his eye. Now who would Matthew have to run to if things went bad? Gilbert knew the pain of losing a parent, and it was not something he wanted Matthew to go through, but he promised himself that even if Matthew didn't see him romantically… he would be there to protect and help him out at any cost whatsoever.

He sat on the bed, the crinkled paper in his hand, and Matthew sat up to wipe the tear from Gilbert's pale cheek. He looked nervous and scared, and Gilbert held the paper as tightly as he could between his fingers in anger before letting it land in Matthew's palm. There was a long moment of hesitation before Matthew readjusted the paper in his hand and picked it up to read it. He realized then that his glasses had been set somewhere else and wouldn't be able to read without them. Gilbert helpfully plucked the silver frames from the side table and set them on Matthew's face. He watched sorrowfully as the blonde read the paper, and his heart sank when tears found their way to Matthew's eyes and he started sobbing so hard that his body was shaking and straining to stay upright.

Gilbert comforted him until there was a call for breakfast and helped him get himself presentable for the other guests. As they walked down to the kitchen, Gilbert saw that some people still had yet to wake up and suggested to Matthew they just wait in the hall for everyone else to wake up. Gladly, Matthew agreed and they spent the morning together gazing out the window. Matthew's pretty red party dress, Gilbert finally observed, had been exchanged for a rather intricately made scarlet evening gown that was patterned with maple leaves starting at the bottom and fading at they went up. It was lovely, he noted silently, and he admired that the silk it was made out of accented Matthew's rather femininely curved body. He had wished he looked a bit more presentable now, as he didn't think his black jeans and dark purple dress shirt didn't suit the dress code very well. Then again, he wasn't really there to impress anyone except maybe Matthew.

His thoughts caught up and he felt Matthew cling to him, sobbing deeply into his chest. Gilbert knew it'd be like this for a while longer, as losing someone like that and being so powerless to defend against it left a lasting mark upon the mind. Gilbert still had his scars after all. After a little while, the blue-eyed butler came into the hall and Matthew ran to hug him. Gilbert wondered who the boy was and what connection he shared with Matthew. Matthew called Gilbert over and they exchanged a look before Matthew decided introductions were necessary.

"_Professor_, this is my step-brother." He looked at the boy. "This is _Professor Plum_. I met him last night and he's been such a great friend to me." Gilbert nodded to the butler.

"Nice to meet you. Your name is…?" The blue-eyed boy crossed his arms.

"The name they gave me is ridiculous so I won't tell you that one but you can call me Alfred. It's nice to meet you. Oh and Matthew, if you see _Yvette _around anywhere, tell him I'll be waiting for him in the study. _Professor_, I would advise you to keep Matthew away from the conservatory for a while. Why don't you go to the kitchen and look for something to eat until the rest of the guests are awake?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow slightly and nodded. From there, he escorted Matthew to the kitchen and he watched as the young blonde searched the kitchen for something to eat. He leaned against the counter and picked up an apple before taking a bite and wondering who exactly would kill Francis when he was practically a friend to everyone in the house? He'd have to figure out who would have any reason to hate him.

"Gilbert? Are you okay? Papa's death must have upset you too." Gilbert nodded.

"Of course it did. He was like a father to me. Really he was the best friend I've ever had but I guess it was just his time. There are no accidents in Fate's web."

"I suppose you're right." He sat on the counter top and rested his head against Gilbert's shoulder. "But I'll miss him all the same. He was the only one that was always there for me and I don't know if I'll ever find anyone like him again."

"Hey, you've got me right? I'll stick around for you even if you don't want me to!" Matthew finally smiled for the first time that morning.

"Thanks but you don't have to. But you know, I thought you were only into me because I was a virgin." Gilbert coughed.

"You're a virgin?!" Matthew nodded.

"I thought you knew that. I mean, with Francis as a father I was nearly sealed in a box my entire life."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't allowed to have friends or even leave the house without him with me. He let me know you though and you were always so nice to me when I was little." Gilbert remembered now. He defended the younger Matthew from his and Ludwig's dogs that were only puppies at the time. They were out of control until Ludwig had taken to training them and had hurt Matthew pretty badly. Then, they became somewhat friends and Gilbert just hadn't seen him in over ten years. So that's why he hadn't recognized him at first.

"Matthew, I want you to help me figure out who killed him. I have a few people in mind but I don't want the person to be without punishment."

"Okay! I'll do it! I wanna know who killed papa too!" Gilbert high-fived him.

"Alright, first we need to get some suspects and see who has what weapon." Matthew nodded.

"Right. You can rule us out then because we haven't even opened our weapon boxes yet and you and I probably loved him more than anyone else. Who would hate him though? He was such a nice guy." Gilbert put a hand to his chin.

"I'm not quite sure. We can add _Yvette_ to the list of suspects though. I saw Francis following him around and pestering him the other night, maybe there was something between them. We'll have to remember to speak with him later. Sadly, we'll have to add Alfred to the list as well. He's married to _Yvette _right? That means if he saw Francis pestering him, there was maybe some temporary jealousy running through his head."

"I agree. I think we should add Mr. Body to the list as well. He's kind of a shady character and I think because most of us stay away from him, he'd be able to move around the house without being detected or questioned. Also, we'll add _Lady White_ to the list. I know from papa's diary that he was after him for a while but was stopped by _General Mustard_."

"Okay, the names are messing me up. Who are _Lady White _and _General Mustard_?"

"Romano is the lady and Antonio is the general."

"Thank you. Now, why do you want to add the lady to the list?"

"I read one of papa's diaries once and he said that he had been trying to court _Lady White _for a while but was stopped because the lady fell for _General Mustard_. I think that he may have been tired of papa always hitting on him and his sad attempts to get the general out of the way."

"That means we'd have to add Toni to the list too. He may have been angry that Francis was after _Lady White_ and had a fit of temporary rage. As for my little bruder and the other Italian, I don't think they had any reason to try and kill him."

"Maybe not _Miss Peacock_, but if you can bear with me, I believe papa was seen trying to get him into bed. Do you think _Doctor Green _would get jealous or angry that someone was trying to court him other than himself?" Gilbert sighed, crossing his arms.

"It's highly possible. Bruder has always been the jealous type." Matthew nodded.

"I guess the only people not on the list are you, me, and _Miss Peacock_. Now we need to figure out who has what weapon."

"We can figure it out as we go along. I want to make sure we're not thinking about this before we go to breakfast though, otherwise we'll look suspicious." Matthew kissed Gilbert's cheek and smiled against it.

"I know something that can get it off our minds." Gilbert almost blushed if it hadn't been for the fact that he knew where Matthew was going with that. He turned and leaned on the counter, smirking as usual and casually slipped a hand up Matthew's red dress.

"I don't know if you're ready for something like that. Virgins are always so touchy with what others are allowed to do with them." Matthew crossed his legs, the slit in his silk skirt parting and revealing a very toned tan leg. Gilbert's hand slid across it and under the flowing fabric, the tips of his fingers dipping under his thin laced underwear.

"Not this one. You're allowed to do whatever you like with me." He leaned over and Gilbert met him half way, their lips pressing and moving together in a heated kiss. Soon Gilbert had him lying on the counter, his dress practically off, and Gilbert lying over the top of him with his hands in places Matthew was sure they shouldn't have been. Before things could get much more heated, Alfred re-entered the kitchen and sighed heavily.

"Get a room you two. Now, everyone's awake and waiting for you in the dining room so the lady will be coming with me. I suggest to you _Professor_, that you wash your hands before you come to the table and be quick about it." Gilbert removed his hands from Matthew's vital regions and kissed him before Alfred dragged the blonde off to the dining room. He did as he was told, washing his hands before going to the dining room and he entered with a fulfilled smile on his normally un-amused face.

"Good morning everyone." They all either muttered a greeting back or nodded in affirmation and he took a seat across the table from Matthew before _Yvette _passed out the food. Seeing as the cook had been murdered, Gilbert wondered who had been cooking. Matthew, who knew that nobody in their right mind would let _Yvette _cook, guessed he had one or both of the Italian twins to cook something decent. The people went about their business and soon, Mr. Body arrived to oversee his guests.

"It's nice ta' see ya' all here. Now, I'll be leavin' in a few minutes so I expect ya' ta' treat me house with respect while I'm gone. I'll be seein' ya' all later." Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the Scotsman as he left, yanking on the maid's dress as he left the room. He never did like the Scottish. He decided there were other things he could think about at the moment and turned his head to the delicious smelling breakfast in front of him. It was three breakfast pastries, one with a sweet spice on the top, the second with a drizzle of pink icing, and the third with some type of white custard filling. They all looked very good, and he had been hungry since last night when dinner hadn't been served as it was promised. The pastries didn't last long and he looked up to watch Matthew lick pink icing off of his fingers very slowly.

Normally, he would not have been so easily turned on but there were two factors that kept egging him on. One, he hadn't actually had decent sex in a pretty long time and two, there was a gorgeous virgin across the table that was hotter for him than anyone ever had been and he couldn't wait to see what that blonde had in store for him. With a glance, he found that Alfred had been shifting his eyes around the table and whispering to the maid since this morning when he came to the hall. For right now, his suspicion rested on Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3: Colonel Mustard's suggestion

The rest of breakfast was excruciatingly painful for Gilbert, as he had to wait and watch Matthew eat everything on his plate slowly and lick his lips after every bite. It was nearly killing him having to control the libido that was hidden well underneath his neatly pressed suit. His body was telling him to get over there and hit that harder than his ex-girlfriend could hit with a frying pan. And that was pretty damn hard. Matthew seemed to have caught the vibe and blew Gilbert a kiss as he excused himself from the table. A few minutes later, the butler excused them all and Gilbert was caught by the shoulder on his way out. It was Antonio and he looked rather distressed about something. Could it be that the happy-go-lucky Spaniard had committed the murder against their mutual friend?

"_Professor_, I need to speak with you about the cook. Now." He followed Antonio into the ball room where they stood by the window as he spoke.

"I think it was _Yvette_ who murdered Francis. I saw them go into the conservatory last night when I was leaving to find my room and only _Yvette_ came out. I didn't know what to do about it so I ran to the second floor to find my room. I wanted to tell you because I heard you and _Lady Scarlet _talking about finding his killer." The door on the other side of the room opened and closed quickly and they looked over to find _Lady White_ standing curtly in a fluffy white cocktail dress with his hands on his hips.

"You're wrong. I went looking for you after you left the lounge and I saw Francis exit the conservatory. However, I saw the butler go in after he left. I didn't know what to make of it so I followed you up to the second floor." Gilbert nodded and put a hand to his chin.

"Interesting. If you'd not care to share with me, what are your weapons? The both of yours." Antonio put his hands in his pockets.

"I got a heavy pipe-wrench. I don't really know how to use one so I don't know why I got it." Romano stood beside Antonio and took his arm.

"I got a candlestick, a very intricate gold one at that. It doesn't seem to fit any of the candles in the house either." Gilbert nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to the two of them later. I have to get back to my lady though, he's waiting for me." Antonio nodded and they exchanged a quick hug before Gilbert went back up to his room to find Matthew lying peacefully on the bed with his underwear held in the air. When he caught sight of Gilbert, he flung them at his face and giggled as Gilbert caught them and stuffed them in his pocket. "I'll keep that as a souvenir. Now, I believe you and I have something we need to finish."

"Of course. I think I'd like to finish it here rather than on the kitchen counter." Gilbert laughed softly and crawled up onto the bed over him, letting his lips leave a trail of kisses along Matthew's neck and shoulder as he slowly pulled the dress off of his body and tossed it away to the floor.

"I wouldn't have made you do anything on the counter. I would much rather you be comfortable on something softer like a bed. But now that I have you here, I'm going to do what I want with you. You have no idea how badly I want you right now…"

"Believe me, I think I do. By the way you kept watching me eat and trying to cross your legs at breakfast, I'm pretty sure you were hurting by the time I got up." Gilbert dove down and captured his lips, propping Matthew's hips up with a pillow before undoing his own pants and tossing them away. Matthew helped by ripping the shirt he was wearing off of him and throwing it away to the other side of the room so hard that it's buttons clacked as they hit the wall. Gilbert wanted to start him out slow, seeing as it was his first time, and he moved back to look him in the eyes.

"I think I love you. I just thought you should know that before we do this." Matthew's indigo eyes shied away, and he saw them smile like when they had met at the party last night. He saw the doubt in his face though and Gilbert kissed him again. "Don't you start that doubt stuff with me."

"It's not that I doubt it, but I just don't know if I want you to say that yet." Gilbert's eyebrows raised and his morale did the opposite.

"What do you mean? You don't want me to love you? I thought that was what most people wanted…"

"No, that's not it! I don't want you to say that and then regret it when I want things like getting married and having kids and things like that. Most people say things like that for a while and then all of a sudden they say that they never meant it in the first place. I don't want you to say it because I don't want to have to let go of you when you decide you don't love me anymore." Gilbert shook his head.

"Why would you think that I'd stop loving you? I've waited forever to have someone that would love me honestly for the first time in my life and I knew that it'd be you if you loved me back. I want you to know that when I say I love someone, I don't stop loving them unless they say It first. You have to place your trust in me and I'll do anything you want if you do." Matthew stared at him and pulled up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"If you love me, you'll still be here in the morning." Gilbert saw that as a challenge, and he accepted it gladly as he left Matthew's mouth to place his tongue somewhere else. Before the blonde could question what his albino lover was doing, he felt a very hot, wet muscle invade his backside. He gasped and let his throat cast it out as a quiet moan, his hand moving to help prop one of his legs up and he felt Gilbert smirk against his entrance. Then there were fingers, saliva-slicked ones that stretched him farther than he'd thought they would and when they finally left his body, he involuntarily whined at the loss of pleasure. Gilbert chuckled and finally pulled away his boxers, spitting in his hand afterward to slick his exceptionally large erection.

He lined himself up with Matthew's body and waited for a moment. "Alright, you have to relax Matthew or this will hurt a lot more than it should. It'll only hurt for a moment but you have to make sure to keep relaxed or you'll end up hurting yourself." He leaned down to give his blonde a kiss before Matthew nodded and took a deep breath, signaling to Gilbert that he was ready. The albino pushed up into him, Matthew calling his name out and throwing his arms around Gilbert's shoulders for comfort as he was penetrated. He bit the other's shoulder and Gilbert bit his own lip to help ignore the pain the bite caused him. "M-Matthew… you're so tight…" The blonde tried to laugh, but it sounded weak and dry.

"First time remember?" He took a deep breath and relaxed back onto his pillow. "I hadn't expected you to be so big." Gilbert found that he loved the way Matthew's voice sounded when it was low like this, it sounded needy and breathless and so purely sensual that he nearly started thrusting on his own account. "It feels so strange… Gil… do you really love me?" Gilbert kissed him again.

"I've never loved anyone more than I love you."

"Then fuck me now! I need you so bad!" Gilbert took this as the demand to go and started by pulling himself out just until he was almost all the way out and he slammed back in, not wanting Matthew to get too used to having it easy. He thrusted slowly for a while, then searched for something deep inside the blonde just as he felt Matthew was adjusting. It took him a bit, and he felt his pace getting quicker by the moment. Matthew had started to respond minutes ago, his head thrown back and his hands buried deep in the starched white sheets and grasping them as he moaned Gilbert's name to the silence. When Gilbert finally hit his prostate, Matthew nearly screamed and Gilbert started to focus on hitting that spot and increasing his pace. Matthew was slicing the skin of his back with his nails by the time Gilbert was almost ready to blow.

"Mein gott Matthew… you're so hot…"

"Gil more! I'm so close! Please just a little harder!" Gilbert did as he was commanded, topping out his pace and strength. "I can't hold it in anymore!"

"Just one more second… Want us to come… together." As soon as the words left his lips, Matthew screamed again and came, his essence spraying the flat of his stomach and Gilbert following suit. The albino came deep within is blonde lover, gripping Matthew's hips hard enough to bruise and exhaled sharply as their high was ridden out. As soon as the thrusting stopped, Gilbert pulled out with a disapproving whine from Matthew and flopped beside him. They pulled one another close and Gilbert stroked Matthew's silky hair as he felt him fall asleep in his arms. It wasn't long before sleep got him too and he woke up many hours later to the sound of whispers in the room. His eyes cracked open and he rubbed them for good measure before they made out the shape of Matthew sitting up in the bed, the white sheet pressed to his chest and he was talking to someone.

"Oh Gil, you're awake." With his eyes still closed, he felt Matthew's gentle kiss and he sighed with a half-smile on his face.

"Why are you up so early? Shouldn't you be asleep still?"

"Well yes, but Alfred told me there was another murder. This time it was Mr. Body. Then he threw a huge fit about me losing my virginity to you." Gilbert laughed half-heartedly and sat up to rub his eyes again.

"Is that right? Well, he can't take it back because it's mine now. Anyway, have you found anything relating Mr. Body's murder to Francis'?" Alfred shook his head.

"I didn't see anything that would connect them but I did find that he was hit in the head with something. That rules out your brother Gilbert, because the weapon he received was a rope. Everyone else has something that could have caused it, even Matthew. What about you? What weapon did you receive?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened the box yet." He leaned over the bed and felt around the floor until his fingers reached the shiny shirt box that lay half-way under his discarded pants. He pulled the white ribbon away and the top off and found an intricately designed dagger. It's handle was obviously glass and it was carved and airbrushed with blues and whites, making it look frosty and cold. He pulled it out and showed it to the two brothers. Alfred analyzed it and noticed that the blunt end was actually quite sharp and he wouldn't have been able to hit the host without inflicting some type of laceration.

"Interesting. I think I'll have to speak with _Yvette_. I'll see you both later for dinner." Gilbert pouted and exhaled.

"Dinner? I'm so hungry now though!" Matthew kissed his cheek.

"I'll make you some pancakes okay? Just a few though, because I don't want to spoil your appetite." As Alfred left the room, he heard Gilbert laugh.

"You could never spoil my appetite Birdie, if anything, you make me even hungrier." Alfred nearly upchucked when he sensed the sexual tone in the albino's voice. Behind the closed door, Matthew blushed and curled back up in the blankets.

"I'm kinda tired still though, so maybe in a little bit." Gilbert cuddled up to him and kissed his bare shoulder before brushing the hair from his face.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready. You know, I still love you pancake, even if it isn't morning." Matthew turned around and found a red gaze trained on his face.

"You remember what I said?"

"Yeah, of course. Anything we talk about stays in my head because I like remembering the sound of your voice. However, hearing it for myself is a much sweeter victory because it means you're still happy enough with me to talk." Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"You've changed since we last met before these murders. You used to not care about anyone except yourself. That's what makes me nervous Gilbert."

"I'm ashamed of my past, and I know you feel about it, but I will not use you. Ever. You're beautiful and sweet and I need your love more than air." Oddly sentimental and very sugary for him to say, Matthew thought, but he felt that so much loneliness caused Gilbert to reach out to anyone who would accept him. Even if it meant showing affection like he never had before. The blond wanted to see Gilbert act like himself, but wanted him to realize that he could do anything with himself as long as he remembered that Matthew was always there for him more.

"I know." He pulled up to kiss Gilbert and they both smiled a little. "I want at least a twenty minute nap though."

**-Pagebreak-**

**DN: Well, that was a pretty cute ending if I do say so myself. Anyway, the updates will be a lil' slow for a while due to some personal problems that I'm sure you don't care to hear about. Anyway, things are going to get interesting next chappie so get ready CLUE fans.**


	4. Chapter 4: CLUE

Gilbert laughed and let Matthew lie down. As for himself, he decided he needed to get up and eat something or he'd end up devouring one of the other guests. Down in the foyer, things were unusually quiet and the others were standing around a bloodied cloth that was draped over something rather lumpy looking from this angle. As he neared the crowd, he gradually started to hear their murmurs and whispers of accusations. He walked over, inspecting the cloth before throwing it back to see the lifeless carcass of Mr. Body. He inspected it with just his eyes first, finding that there were no lacerations or cuts of any kind.

"_Yvette_, I need some gloves. The body needs to be examined." Gilbert heard his brother agree.

"For now, I think we should call the police and get out of here." Alfred sighed and Gilbert stood in time to see the blonde shake his head.

"We can't go anywhere. Mr. Body hid the key and locked all the doors from the outside. Same for the windows. I don't know about calling the police. We should try all the phones in the house and if they don't work, we'll have to solve the mystery and find the key ourselves."

"Right. We'll all go in pairs. _Lady White _and _General Mustard _will try the phones in the Lounge and the Kitchen. _Miss Peacock _and _Doctor Green _will try the phones in the Hall and Study. I'd advise the staff to look around and try any other phones they can find. Before though, I need those gloves and a magnifying glass. Oh, wait, I need someone to keep an eye on _Lady _Scarlet for me." Alfred stepped up.

"I will. I'm taking _Yvette _with me though. Good luck everyone." Gilbert nodded all of the guests off and Ludwig came back with a pair of gloves and the magnifying glass as he'd requested. He thanked his little brother and got to work examining the body. He noticed a huge compound fracture on the back of Mr. Body's head, a piece of his skull poking out from under his bright orange hair. Disgusting. Moving a little closer, he noticed something sparkle under the light and walked out to find a pair of tweezers.

Upon closer inspection, he picked out a fleck of gold… something. Gold? Didn't someone say they had a gold weapon earlier? Anyhow, he got up and went to the conservatory, covering his nose with his shirt before entering to inspect the body of Francis Bonnefoy. There were similarities in the bodies, as they both had a fracture in the back of their skull. Though he found no gold in Francis' wound, he suspected that two different people were responsible. But who would kill Francis? There was really nobody that hated him so much as to kill him except maybe the maid. When he went back to the foyer, the guests had assembled and Gilbert saw that Matthew was down talking with them.

"Alright, I found a few things but I want to hear about the phones first." All the guests shook their heads. "No luck then… dammit. Well, I need to see everyone's weapons. Go get them and bring 'em here." Everyone disappeared and within a few minutes, they re-assembled and held out their weapons to be examined. Matthew handed his pistol to Gilbert and the albino inspected it with the utmost scrutiny. When he found nothing on the gun, and nothing on anything else, he whispered to his brother to find something that could be used as a black light. The German exited the room to search and Gilbert shifted his eyes around at the people, trying to get anything that might lead to the killer(s) out of them. Then he noticed that Romano's weapon was gold. He grabbed it from his hands and noticed a dent in the bottom.

He examined it and found that Romano had been wearing gloves the entire time. But if he had, then who's fingerprints could possibly be on the candlestick? With a quick glance, he noticed it was only him, Matthew, Ludwig, and Spain that weren't wearing gloves. One of those people had to have killed Mr. Body because flecks of gold were missing from it's bottom. It still eluded him as to who killed Francis though, and it irked him not to know. While waiting, he decided to interview the people.

"_Lady White, _step forward." Romano took a step forward, crossing his arms defensively as he did a lot of the time.

"What?"

"What were you doing when Mr. Body was killed?" Romano rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I was up in my room talking with _General Mustard_ when I heard something so I told him to go check it out." Gilbert looked to Antonio. The Spaniard nodded.

"He's right. I saw the body and told Alfred, who was in the kitchen washing his hands." Alfred put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"I had just finished washing some dishes left from dinner. I heard some noise a little before that and wondered what it was, but I figured it was probably some of the guests arguing." Alfred's eyes shifted to Romano and Antonio, who both shook their heads. Gilbert then looked to Veneziano, who was looking around and humming quietly.

"And you? What were you doing?" The Italian smiled.

"I was asleep. _Doctor Green _was still awake in our room when I fell asleep though." Ludwig re-emerged with a small, eight-inch black light. He handed it to Gilbert and the albino checked to make sure it worked, then turned it back off.

"Little bruder, _Miss Peacock_ says you were still awake when he fell asleep?" The blonde nodded.

"I was awake reading a book I found in the library the other day about guns. I heard a small noise but I thought it may have just been someone walking around or talking to someone selse like normal. I didn't think anything out of the ordinary so shortly after that I went to sleep."

"Then who…?" He spotted the maid in the back, playing with some type of feather duster and adjusting the hem of his terribly short dress. "_Yvette_, what about you? Where were you when the host was killed?" The man's face squinted into a scowl and he put his hands on his hips. His abnormally huge eyebrows furrowed as he sneered and he crossed his arms with a huff before answering.

"I was in the library, doing my job, _unlike some people_." His neon green eyes shifted to Alfred, who blushed accordingly and looked away. "I had been cleaning. You know, dusting off the books and making sure they were all in order when I heard a noise. Naturally, I went to check it out and I saw Mr. Body dead on the floor. I was freaked out by it so I backed into the room and locked myself in for a little while." There were a few whispers and Gilbert asked everyone to hold out their hands. Going over them with his blacklight, he found traces of fluid on the maid's hands. Then he noticed the glitter of gold around the black and white of his dress.

"So why'd you kill Mr. Body?" Gasps, accusations, a loud declaration of 'I called it!' from the back." _Yvette_ tightened his hands into fists.

"I was tired of all his shit! Always picking on me and treating me like some ungrateful whore! He was my brother and he told me he'd take care of me but all he ever did was make it worse! I was so sick of him. He deserved what he got!" Alfred took the blonde's side.

"And I agree with him. That bastard didn't know when to stop. You'll never know how bad he made life for _Yvette_." Gilbert placed his hands on his hips and nodded.

"Even so, I'm not going to save you. If you want to be free, you'll have to run. We won't say anything, but it won't stop the cops from catching you." The maid nodded. "Now to find out who killed Francis. The weapon used to kill him would have to be fairly heavy with a sort of rounded edge." Ludwig took Veneziano's lead pipe and handed it to the older brother, then the candlestick and Matthew's pistol were handed forward as well. Gilbert examined the clean edge of Matthew's gun handle, the crudely cut edge of the pipe, and the bent edge of the candlestick bottom. He tossed the candlestick back, as there was no gold in Francis' wound. He raised the black light and ghosted it over the edges of both remaining weapons.

Everyone held their breath. Which out of two very innocent characters killed the cook, and why would they have done something like that when neither had any reason to be angry at him or to hate him in any way at all? Gilbert swallowed thickly and glanced at both the boys before taking a quiet deep breath, closing his eyes briefly and opening them to reveal the murder weapon. The pistol. It was wrought with traces of fluid, and Gilbert's heart stopped for a moment. He looked to Matthew, as did everyone else, and he shook his head.

"Why? W-why would you…? He loved you…" Matthew's hands clenched.

"No he didn't. He never loved me. That filthy man bought my attention, dragged me here, beat me, treated me like his garbage… like simple eye-candy… I tried to get out but he wouldn't let me. I never meant for you to find out. I just never thought you'd be so smart as to follow the trail and find me at the end. I'm sorry I took you for a fool, and I'm sorry I led you on. I'm sorry for killing your friend and for thinking I'd get out free for it." Gilbert pursed his lips and allowed a single tear to escape his eye.

"I can't believe you… killing him when all you had to do was tell me… all you had to do was say something…" He dropped the weapon and raised a fist, acting as if he was going to lay into Matthew's terrified face, but let it casually drift down and he fell to his knees. "I can't hurt you for killing someone I love…" He paused. "Because I love you too." An audible gasp and more murmurs were heard.

"Don't. I don't want you to love me. I'll only get you into trouble… You know I'm no good." Gilbert stood and took Matthew's face in his hands.

"I know… but I've learned since I've been here not to let the ones I care for out of my sight. Not even for a moment. That means you too, _Lady Scarlet_."

"I-I love you Gi-" Gilbert cut off his sentence, trying to preserve his name from being said, by kissing him and there were a few noises from the crowd observing.

"I'm not letting you go. Not for the world." He turned to the others. "Does anyone know where the key is?" The maid raised a hand and produced a grand golden key from the pocket on his short apron. "Me and the lady are leaving, as I suggest you all do too. We speak of nothing that happened here to the police or anyone else. If you do, and I hear about it, I'll kill each and every one of you until it's just me and him left. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good. Now, let's get out of here."

They exited the mansion in silence, revering the memory of the lost and keeping the secret of horror they'd witnessed. From now on, this was their secret to keep.

.

..

…

-Pagebreak-

**DN: Sorry this was so slowly typed and sorry it's not very long. Anyway, I hope you like it. When I get some real reviews, maybe I'll type a bonus chapter or something. Let me know, kay?**


End file.
